


Just Like His Mother

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character Analysis, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, parent-child parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Erik watches the press conference from Issue 12 of ANXF and mentally notes how much his son is like his late wife.





	Just Like His Mother

‘All these accusations,’ Erik thought, watching the news backlash after his son’s recent press conference. People–mutants and ex-mutants mostly–claiming that the man was a murderer, a brute, an assailant. Some of them were comparing him to Magneto; his manipulation of others to achieve his own selfish ends and not caring about collateral damage being their main argument. As if any of them knew Magnus’ true motivations, the reason he fights the way he does.

'If anyone thinks he’s anything like me, it’s because they have no frame of reference,’ he though with a bittersweet smile. 'They don’t know who his mother and sister were.’

He watched as the station flashed pictures of the press conference. They showed the video clip of Pietro confessing to all of his sins since M Day. 'God, he even looks like her. His face, his expressions…’ Erik turned the program off. 'Even after all these years, you still can’t stand to look at her.’

Erik thought back to his wife and first child. He thought of their willfulness; Anya hated being told what to do, a sentiment she shared with her mother. He remembered all the times he tried to coerce Pietro into following plans or joining his cause–remembered his defiance even in the most dire circumstances. He thought of Magda’s high-handed demeanor, how she refused to show respect to people who disrespected her very existence; growing up in Poland, the aggression towards her people only got worse as the fascists began rising to power. She presented as being better than others because she knew no one would take her seriously if she didn’t. Pietro was much the same way.

And his softness– not in wit or tongue, but in heart. Anya was like that; constantly bringing home wounded animals or asking for extra food to bring to children at school she knew had none. But she was every bit as sharp as her brother– nose always in a book, taking in everything she could. He knew Pietro enjoyed reading; it was probably the only thing he could enjoy at his own pace that didn’t involve running.

And he was smart. As many times as Erik had told him otherwise in attempt to get him to do better, he really was very keen. 'But impulsive,’ he thought, 'he gets that from his mother. And so determined to do what’s best for his family.’ He remembered the night Magda left; she hadn’t hesitated to run as far away as she could in order to keep her unborn children safe.

'Safe from me,’ he mused bitterly. The idea that his own wife– the woman he’d loved since childhood– would risk her life to keep his own children from him was enough to make his blood boil. It hurt, and worse so knowing that nearly anytime he heard the word “father” come out of his only son’s mouth without disdain, he was referring to someone else.


End file.
